Short message service (SMS) messages are a text message service component of voice communications systems. SMS allows mobile phones to send text messages via a wireless voice communication system. Multimedia messaging service (MMS) messages are short messages that are sent over a wireless data communication channel. MMS messages may comprise images and/or video. Instant messaging (IM) messages are short messages that transmit text over the Internet.
Trusted communications may be desired in some communication contexts. Trusted communications may be promoted by hardware features. Trusted communication may be conducted over a chain of communication nodes each executing in a trusted operation mode (e.g., performing communication functions with the assistance of hardware features or with hardware assisted trust), hence forming a continuity of trust. Trust tokens, such as security tokens, passcodes, personal identification numbers (PINs), and other forms or validation that may be used by the communication nodes to verify trusted operation status of other communication nodes in the path or route of continuity.